


Иуда

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мысли Юури во время Шимаронской арки





	Иуда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kkm drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684114) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



> Примечание автора: Давайте предположим, что Юури, родившийся в Америке, имеет кое-какие представления о христианстве

Говорят, что Конрад – предатель, Иуда. Не могу в это поверить!  
Говорят, что я не могу доверять ему, но кому же тогда, если не Конраду? Сколько раз он спасал мне жизнь, спасал меня?..  
У Конрада наверняка есть очень весомые причины, чтобы быть не на моей стороне. Иначе он бы не предал меня... Просто не смог бы. И если заявят, что Конрад – последний, кому теперь следует доверять... я больше ни в ком не буду сомневаться.  
Вот на чем я стою и стоять буду.  
Конрад не Иуда, им всем следовало бы знать это.   
К тому же... мне ведь не досталось его поцелуя.


End file.
